<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Idea by marigoldcrown</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246744">The Idea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigoldcrown/pseuds/marigoldcrown'>marigoldcrown</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Gender Reader, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gay Sex, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Masochism, M/M, Oral Sex, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Softcore Porn, Teratophilia, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marigoldcrown/pseuds/marigoldcrown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is in a polyamorous relationship with Link and Prince Sidon, and the former has an idea that he thinks his lovers will enjoy, which allows the usually soft and sweet Zora Prince to take the reigns for a while. </p>
<p>Contains a non-gender-specific reader (as with all of my smut), with dominant Prince Sidon and submissive reader and Link. Quite description-heavy smut, it is an explicit fic!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Prince Sidon/Original Female Character(s), Link/Prince Sidon/Original Male Character(s), Prince Sidon/Original Character(s), Prince Sidon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Idea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i like how this one starts out but i feel that it falls flat at the end, sorry about that OTL</p>
<p>but anyway enjoy the thirst as always</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In retrospect, perhaps Link had been a bit too confident that your stamina would be able to withstand the two of them. Unfortunately, your passive nature matched with Prince Sidon's energy and boisterousness meant that if anyone asked either of you to jump, you'd respond with "How high?".  <br/>That being said, you weren't exactly showing signs of distress. And neither was the Zora Prince. </p>
<p>And why would he? </p>
<p>Not when you were a shivery wreck like this, your cheeks dark and lips swollen with blood; fat and dewy. On your back like a rag-doll, unable to hold any limb up for more than a few seconds without needing assistance. Your wrists were bruised and throbbed with a dull ache, bones still reeling from the Prince's diamond-strength grip in his hands alone. He'd trapped your arms together above your head with one hand, your gorgeously delicate Hylian hands and fingers loose, whilst its twin cradled your rear end, thumb easing your legs apart so those impressive scarlet blades that crowned his face could lightly skim across your stomach. A feather-light touch in comparison with the way he devoured the delicate flesh between your legs, alternating between gentle, wet kisses, and fierce, ravenous sucks. </p>
<p>Link observed with a heated fascination, his own hand tending to his own neglected loins. Prince Sidon caught the boy's headiness, a sharp glance and tense second born from the way golden eyes met blue, like fire clashing with water. With a grin that would make anyone's blood freeze, the Prince laved a thick and fresh layer of saliva on your arousal and finished it with a slick kiss before pulling away slightly.</p>
<p>"You had your turn, my friend. Let's not get voracious now."</p>
<p>The pout from the golden-haired Hylian Champion sent a warm laugh through the royal Zora, and it was enough to make you pant and squirm in his hands. His fingers tightened around your wrists to keep you in place. Prince Sidon turned his gaze back to you, and you shrank into yourself. "Perhaps he has forgotten, hm?"</p>
<p>You shakily breathed out a laugh. Only ten minutes prior, it was the hero having his lower body and his sore arousal gorged on. The Prince was insatiable. Even now, he could still feel the hero’s salted, watery seed lingering in his throat.</p>
<p>Prince Sidon tutted and tilted his head to one side, his expression now soft enough to make anyone's heart melt. "Poor little thing, you can barely speak." And he was right. You were sure your soul had abandoned your body. You whimpered and turned your gaze down your body, past your heaving stomach painted in watercolour shades of blue and lilac, dotted among running-stitch rings of red beaded with blood drops. Your sex dripped, gently pulsing as you recollected the way Sidon had swallowed you into his mouth, swaddling you with a tongue that felt like fire, and the ever-present threat of being permanently maimed from those impressive knife-lined jaws. Every half-second Sidon was feeding from your arousal, ravenously drinking your slickness, you expected to feel the sharp stabbing pain of an accidental bite, but it never came. The Zora Prince was as gentle as he was in any regular situation, tender and neat, but there was an unmistakable instinctual desire beneath his grace.</p>
<p>One of Sidon’s hands combed through your tousled hair soothingly, your wrists finally released, whilst the other daubed a claw-lined thumb-tip over your swollen nipples. Even those were pointed and throbbing, gooseflesh stirring from his feathery touches. You squirmed, eyes closed, unable to mask your embarrassment. It made the Prince grin. He heaved himself over your ragged body and poised himself, lowering to lay a salty kiss on your lips. When your tongue reflexively reached up to lick at his, you groaned when his muscle filled the gaps in your mouth.</p>
<p>You keened and did your best to raise your arms to pull Sidon closer to you to grace your body with the coolness of his own, but instead he used the leverage to roll over so that you lay against his sculpted chest. “There’s nowhere for you to hide now, my darling.” Those golden eyes regarded you with a deliberate gaze that he knew would make you writhe. They flicked to the Hylian, who at this point was pinching the tip of his reddened, swollen arousal between his thumb and cupped fingers in an attempt to quell a premature finish. </p>
<p>“Come here, Link.” </p>
<p>Link’s ears pricked up in curiosity and he crawled over to the pair of you, taking a second to sweetly nuzzle his face against yours with a shy kiss, to make you sigh blissfully the way he loved. He started when he felt the Prince’s hand lay against the small of his back, pushing him to take your place, laying back against that marble-like body. Sidon then prodded you forward to part your thighs and climb atop the Champion. </p>
<p>Link’s face was a picture of pure embarrassment and he tried to protest, but the Prince would hear none of it. “This was your idea, my friend!” The aquatic royal laughed, cooing at Link’s pout. “Now, you know what to do.” </p>
<p>With a gulp and an almost apologetic expression in his eyes, Link took hold of your hips and you could see what he was getting at. Your tongue slicked out around your lips as you helped him out, wrapping a flushed hand around that painful erection and ghosting your entrance over its tip. Link’s back arched with a loud cry and you couldn’t mask your own giggle, enough to send trembles through your shoulders. Sidon mirrored your laugh with another of his own, whilst Link caught his breath. Your entrance pulled and sucked at his cock as you parted your flesh to draw him into your body. You bit your lip with a fierce blush as you felt his thickness throb in your passage, the headiness of his arousal granting you both a smooth entry. You drew in loud, heavy breaths as you neared Link’s root, whilst his own sweat-soaked golden hair was combed away from his face by the Prince, who cooed and kissed his temple as one large golden eye watched on, glittering as Link’s cock was swallowed into you.</p>
<p>“There we have it, my loves. Tell me how it feels, darling.” You knew he was wanting a response from yourself, as he gazed at you. You dragged the back of your hand against your forehead. <br/>“It’s so good,” you panted. “The Hero of Hyrule feels so good.” Link gave you an appreciative smile and he suddenly reached up to grab you and pull you down for a messy kiss, in turn forcing your body deeper onto him, making you whine. “Yes, don’t keep me waiting now, Link.” Sidon’s voice was a deep, breathy growl. “Do it. Fuck them hard.”</p>
<p>Through the hot bubbling swell in your stomach, you could register that pressure withdrawing itself as Link’s worn fingers dug into the soft flesh of your thighs with enough strength to lift your torso off until just that sore tip stayed inside. Then he used that same strength to bring you back down. You weren’t ready for the burst of euphoria that bloomed in your stomach when he did.<br/>Link used you like he hadn’t had relief for a month. At first he was gentle and cautious, wanting to grant you respect, but you made it clear with your whorish sounds that you weren’t patient enough for romantic. So he let loose, and Hylia he was thankful for you. You helped him by placing your patterned arms behind you, resting them against Sidon’s navel as you drove yourself to his rhythm.</p>
<p>Currently, Prince Sidon was the only one able to form coherent sentences, and he took immense advantage.</p>
<p>“Yes, yes, like that Link, as deep as you can go in them, churn up their insides, make our darling remember how you feel for the rest of their life.”</p>
<p>Your arousal dripped onto the hero’s toned stomach, each drop matching the sluicing sounds of Link torturing your insides with his needy cock. How selfish these two men were. Wanting to do this to you. As filthy as your lovemaking was, it became decadent, and you were hooked on it.<br/>Link was soon drawing close, he could feel his sac tightening, your entrance working to draw out his spill. Your own sex ached for the relief you craved and soon Link yelled out as his grip on you became steel, and you felt the way his cum splashed heavily into you. It took a good 15 seconds or so for Link’s seed to finish oozing into you, and it was enough to paint the point at which you were joined a glossy, translucent white.</p>
<p>Your chest heaved as you gulped air into your lungs desperately, before two large hands gathered you up and drew you off the hero, and like a bottle cap coming loose, you felt the Hylian’s release spurt softly down your thighs. Prince Sidon drew you to his chest as Link rolled off onto the sheets below, wearily catching his breath. You were too weak to struggle in the Prince’s grip, instead you just looked away as he held apart your thighs to get an eyeful of your reddened entrance. The Zora’s silken tongue slipped out and before you could protest, glided its tip over your soreness. </p>
<p>“Oh darling,” Sidon soothed as he hummed at the taste of you both. “You look so beautiful when you’ve been fucked.” </p>
<p>“Your Highness…”</p>
<p>“And he did a grand job, didn’t he?” The Prince thumbed his way down to your stomach. “So much seed he stained your guts with.” </p>
<p>The Zora Prince carefully lowered you to the sheets below, before rolling over until you were underneath him. “In fact, I’d say I’m quite envious.”<br/>You could see where this was going, and you cried out as the head of a searing hot cock, the Prince’s own, glided over your bruised opening. “But more than that, you haven’t had your relief yet, have you?”</p>
<p>The Prince threw another smug grin at Link, who was still recovering his stamina. “Link, you forgot something very important. For that, it looks like I’ll have to do it for you.”</p>
<p>You kept your gaze on the Prince’s own erection, so alien in contrast to the ruddiness of the Hylian’s. With a gulp, you reached down and parted your flesh, before giving as coy an expression as you could to the Prince, biting your lip and tucking your face against your shoulder. The Zora laughed breathily and surged forward, graciously making his own descent into you. Your body burned with the warmest fire and you keened into Sidon’s shoulder as your body was filled again. This time you felt your stomach stretch tight to accommodate the much bigger cock, hugging it in your flesh, setting alight every nerve in your tortured body. You could feel the difference in its shape and girth compared to Link’s, but that wasn’t to say it was superior in any way. </p>
<p>The Prince rested his crest against your forehead and scaled his hands down your ribcage to your hips to hold you in place as he dug deep into your channel, letting out a heated breath each time his hips met yours. You could feel the burning in your stomach becoming more and more stoked and before you knew it, you were quivering and chilled in his arms, all the heat having left your body after the intense rush of your orgasm. Prince Sidon’s dominance had melted to let his naturally kind self shine through, and he cradled you in his arms as his own fiercely hot release burst into you, several waves that were enough to have you squirming blissfully. </p>
<p>“Perfect.” You heard the Prince whisper into your neck.</p>
<p>Yes Link, it had been a fruitful idea.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>